


Four Years

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has been counting the days, weeks, months...and finally...finally he arrives at the place he's always wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters. 
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> Just a little ditty because I want this so badly for these guys.

It takes three years, six months and fifteen days for Danny to steal that first, somewhat inebriated kiss from his hard-ass partner. Another three weeks, six days, and four hours before they give in to their urges and decide to fuck the rules and the protocols for intra-team liaisons because, fuck, do they need to fuck. That day, that whole day, rewrote Danny’s life. Not only was it the first time he’d done it—as in gone all the way—with a guy, but he hadn’t realised sex could be like that. Which was saying something given the chemistry he and Rachel had in the beginning. Thinking about that day still makes his skin tingle, and a satisfied sigh escape his sated and achy body. Sated and achy because they haven’t stopped since, can’t get enough of each other and Danny can’t see that changing any time soon. Which brings Danny to now. Four years to the day, a little less than six hours to go since that first kiss. 

 

“Are you ready?” Kono hasn’t stopped smirking since she caught them in the supply cupboard at the palace but today there’s an overly fond and soppy edge to it. He checks his tie in the mirror one more time. 

“I am so ready.” He smiles at his reflection and sighs contentedly. 

“Come on then, Danny. Steve is setting to blow shit up if you don’t get your ass out there soon. He’s prowling like a jungle cat.”

“Mmm, just the way I like him.”

 

It takes three minutes and six seconds to follow the ice blue carpet leading from the marquee to the grassy hill top setting—because please, who wants sand invading such a perfect moment—where Steven J. McGarrett is waiting anything but patiently. 

“You look beautiful, by the way,” Danny says, taking a last glimpse behind him at Kono. 

“Thanks, boss.” She’s joined at her side by Grace, who can’t stop grinning, and hugs him briefly before stepping into place next to Kono. Kono winks at Danny. “Now go get him.”

Danny turns back to see Steve, now relaxed and smiling, eyes fixed on Danny as he takes every single one of the twenty-two steps to stand at his side. 

Steve brushes a gentle hand over Danny’s cheek. “You kept me waiting, Danny.” His hand slips over Danny’s shoulder and finds his hand. 

“So did you,” Danny says, bringing Steve’s fingers to his lips for a kiss. “Four long years, Steven.”

“To the day.” Steve grins. 

Danny sucks in air, momentarily caught in the headlights of Steve’s smile. “You’ve been counting?”

“Every minute with you, Danno. From the first time we met and into forever.” They stare at each other for an extended moment that stretches on and on, just like that first moment in the garage. “Any second thoughts?” Steve’s still smiling but worry colours the edges and dulls the brightness of his eyes. 

“Just wondering what took us so long.” The sun fades in the light of Steve’s smile. 

“Gentlemen, if you’re ready?” 

They both turn towards the Governor, who’s grinning for all the world like a loon. “Ready,” they say together, and Danny squeezes Steve’s hand, feels the coiled energy radiating from him and starts counting the minutes until the ceremony is over and he can take his new husband somewhere quiet, divest him of his clothes, and start building their future…a second, a minute, an hour, a day, a week, a month, and a year at a time.


End file.
